A social networking system, such as a social networking website, enables its users to interact with it and with each other through the system. The social networking system may create and store a record, often referred to as a user profile, in connection with the user. The user profile may include a user's demographic information, communication channel information, and personal interest. The social networking system may also create and store a record of a user's relationship with other users in the social networking system (e.g., social graph), as well as provide services (e.g., wall-posts, photo-sharing, or instant messaging) to facilitate social interaction between users in the social networking system. The social networking system may generate a webpage, or a newsfeed, for a particular user, comprising the recent activities of the user's first-degree connections on the social network. Users utilizing mobile devices having data connections to the social networking system may upload photos or perform actions remotely that appear on his or her news feed when the content is completely uploaded to the social networking system.